1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing equipment and, in particular, to carbonating systems for beverage dispensing apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Post-Mix beverage dispensing equipment generally includes a carbonating tank for producing carbonated water. Such carbonating tanks typically have a still water inlet and a carbon dioxide inlet, as well as a carbonated water outlet for delivery of the carbonated water to a dispensing valve or valves. A high level of carbonation is generally desirable and a water pump is often employed for pumping the still water into the carbonation tank to provide the pressure head necessary for adequate carbonation. In high volume beverage dispensing environments, such as bottling plants or fast food restaurants, the size or cost of equipment to pressurize the carbonation tank is not a significant factor. However, beverage dispensing equipment is increasingly finding applications in low volume environments, such as private offices, and small retail outlets. The cost and size of equipment designed for such applications is always of prime concern. Therefore, a beverage dispensing apparatus that provides for high levels of carbonation, yet at a cost substantially lower than through the use of conventional carbonating systems, would be highly desirable.